


Interlude

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Series: Interludes [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: A Conversation during the quiet times.Pre “Revolution of the Daleks”Post “ The Timeless Children, for Yaz, Ryan and Graham.But the Doctor doesn’t always pick them up, after their previous adventures together...sometimes it’s before...
Series: Interludes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848367
Kudos: 8





	1. Part 1

INT. TARDIS - NIGHT

The Doctor checking various things at the TARDIS console, a nervous energy as though waiting impatiently. Facing away from doorway where Yaz quietly walks in with 2 teas and sets one down on the console, then moves to lean against a warm glowing column. The Doctor flipping switches on the console nearby doesn’t appear to notice, or so Yaz thinks. The Doctor loops around the console grabs the drink.

THE DOCTOR

Thanks Yaz! Just what I needed.  
Is it “morning”, are Ryan and Graham up too? 

YAZ  
No, couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d come see how you were doing? 

THE DOCTOR  
I’m fine, fine. why wouldn’t I be? 

Nervously, flicks a dial, The TARDIS lerches. Flicks it back, and checks a scanner reading.

Aren’t you tired.

YAZ  
(Thinks about calling the Doctor out, but let’s it go, again.)  
Nope, I was on Nights this week use to late hours.  
You called to picked us up in the middle of the night.  
You won’t even tell us what happened on Galli… 

THE DOCTOR interrupts Yaz.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah, so you’re the reason the TARDIS landed at midnight, you just got off shift. 

YAZ  
Well yes, but what does… 

THE DOCTOR interrupts Yaz, again.

THE DOCTOR  
The TARDIS wants me to talk to you. 

YAZ  
(To herself almost, slightly annoyed)  
I’m trying but you keep interrupting.

The Doctor finishing the tea, settles down against a column.

THE DOCTOR  
Have I told you the TARDIS is sentient?  
Once the TARDIS’s soul was stolen, put in a body, it was nice, well no it wasn’t, she was dying.  
But we got to talk with mouth’s and everything for a little while.  
Think flying the TARDIS it's more of a negotiation, She doesn’t always take me where I want to go, but she always takes me where I need to be when I need to be there. And for some reason she thought I needed to be here, right now. 

YAZ  
Do you know why? 

THE DOCTOR  
No, maybe, probably, but I’m not so sure it’s a good idea.  
Have I told you, in emergencies you can activate a voice interface.  
If she likes you, she’ll be nice about it. 

TARDIS hums agreeably.

YAZ  
Why is it only for emergencies why can’t you talk to the TARDIS all the time? 

THE DOCTOR  
Believe me ...timelords tried.  
It doesn’t work, a 12th dimensional Matrix can’t exist that way.  
They don’t think like you do, once she told me she has about 30 desktops of the console room already archived, but I’d only changed it about a dozen times then. But The TARDIS she exists all across space and time and all the will have been’s, might be’s, could have been’s, shouldn’t be’s and nevermore’s happening all at once. 

YAZ  
Doctor... 

THE DOCTOR interrupts Yaz, yet again. YAZ sighs and shakes her head.

THE DOCTOR  
Yaz, have I told you my rules? 

YAZ  
Yea, rule 1 no guns. 

THE DOCTOR  
Actually, the rules numbers change all the time, I’ve had many different rule ones.  
Earlier Days, Rule 1 once was “Don’t wander off.” As I’ve gotten older I’ve moved that back to rule 2: a variation of Stick Close to Me. 

YAZ  
You don’t really do rule two anymore.  
I mean, you send us off on our own on all the time.

THE DOCTOR  
Not by yourself, ya go in pairs. Like You and Ryan to Barton’s office.  
I trust you to look after yourselves and each other.  
Anyway, when I was a grey-haired Scotsman  
Rule 1 was : “Use your enemies’ power against them.”  
When I was Chinny with a bow tie sometimes rule 1 was: “There is always a plan.” However it was more like a plan to have a plan, that turned into a thing.  
I still like that one, it’s a good one, not sure if it’s still rule 1 though.  
Other times rule 1 was: “the Doctor lies.”  
I’ve been trying to not use that one, but..

This time YAZ interrupts THE DOCTOR.

YAZ  
Well, I’m glad you're not using that rule anymore it’s not right.

THE DOCTOR  
No that Rule 1 It’s not about right or wrong, It’s more complicated than that, Yaz. It can be about kindness… and about fore knowledge, that can be cruel and dangerous. If you’re not careful you can create fixed points, things that can’t be changed, sometimes those things can be bad.

YAZ  
How can lies be about kindness? 

THE DOCTOR  
Have I told you but my wife?

YAZ gives a look that says you know you haven’t.

THE DOCTOR  
You’re right I know I haven’t.  
She’s a time traveler too, you may even meet her sometime.  
Professor River Song, PhD. 51st Century, Luna University, Archeology Department.  
If you ever need to look.

YAZ  
Do you think I will, need to look?

THE DOCTOR  
Maybe, I don’t know. We always meet out of order, usually.  
The first time I remember meeting her, was the day she died.  
Are you telling me that next time I met her when she was younger and it would have been a kindness for me to tell her I saw her die?

YAZ  
Yes!! Maybe if you’d have warned her, it could have be prevented.  
Like what you told us after Orphan 55.

THE DOCTOR  
No, Yaz because she told me about the last time I saw her.  
How I cried as the towers sang because I knew where she was going, and she made me promise not to change one line of our story because if I did, if i took her place that day then we would never have met, and she wouldn’t have been who she was / who she became. Also quite possibly it would’ve created a universe ending paradox.  
When I first met her I used to hate her word “spoilers”, but then over the centuries “spoilers” became best word ever.

YAZ  
(To herself almost)  
centuries….  
(To the Doctor)  
Why spoilers?

THE DOCTOR  
Because it was a way to say I’ll see you again and a way to say I know something about the future but I can’t tell you, I’m sorry and I’m not going to make up a lie to you about what that something is, just to give you an answer to your question. Because there’s a chance if you don’t know, you can make changes, if those changes ripple outword and so long as they don’t create waves, somethings don’t have happen the way I remember, they can happen the way You will remember, and time will fix everybody’s memories. Well, if I was the one with the spoiler it wouldn’t fix my memories I would end up with two sets of memories but otherwise most people won’t notice, but I’m a timelord.  
It’s sort of like how when younger versions of me meet older versions of me, only the oldest of us remember what happened, but we still remember what our younger selves thought, felt, and believed.

YAZ  
You told us you were a Timelord before, but you didn’t really explain..

THE DOCTOR  
A bit pretentious I know, but that’s what those that mastered time decided to call themselves. Those in the Outerlands...are… were the Shobogans.  
Anyway, as children when we are eight we are taken and tested before the untempered schism, those that...pass, join a Chapter and attend the Academy; Timelord, school, so to speak.

YAZ  
At 8? What’s the schim? What’s a Chapter, like a degree program?

THE DOCTOR  
Not exactly, Gallifrey is...was.. not like Earth.  
There’s one central government and based on a very old caste system.  
The Chapters represent the original six ruling families or Houses, and associated sub-Houses. Generally those of us of the Old Houses are expected to stay within our Chapters, unless of course an alliance amongst the other Chapters would’ve been advantageous.

YAZ  
What was your house?

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, House was once a Noble House perched on the west side of Mount Lung overlooking the Cadonflood River south of the Citadel.

Awkward Pause

You don’t mean....you mean the name, Lungbarrow was one of the senior Prydonian Houses. It was once a family of wealth and privilege but over the centuries it stagnated and only produced petty servants and clerks.  
Could you imagine me a clerk for one of the High Council.  
Uhhh. nope couldn’t be that still for lives on end.  
Although once I was a lecturer for 70 years...  
Oh, need to go back, clear out my office, St Luke's University in Bristol. There’s a photo of my wife, River and my granddaughter, Susan, along with some old sonic screwdrivers, on my desk. Could come in handy.

YAZ  
And how could they be handy, you haven’t shown us how the sonic screwdriver works, the display’s just those circles.  


THE DOCTOR  
Well mostly they are a bit point-and-click, the newer models have extra settings, but mainly you need to concentrate on what you want it to do.  
None of them have a setting for wood though, still haven’t gotten around to it.

THE DOCTOR stands up in the stretches.

THE DOCTOR  
Enough of the past, back to lies being about kindness. Say I jumped forward in your timeline, picked you all up one midnight just before Christmas and then you all were asking me questions wanting answers to things that haven’t happened yet for me; I try to change the subject but you still end up telling me things I don’t know. It’s going to force my hand to do those very things you spoke about.  
If I try to do something to change the things you told me, It’s not gonna end well.  
I can already see the timelines solidifying around me.  
My course for Gallifrey and Master is set.  
Would you want to know that, or would it be kinder for you to not know that?

YAZ  
*Gasps* Doctor, no

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, I’m sorry, to burden you so.  
Do you want Ryan and Graham to know?  
Do you want to remember? 

YAZ  
You say that like remembering is optional…

THE DOCTOR  
It is.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the conversation.

INT. TARDIS - NIGHT  
YAZ shocked leaning against one of the Columns  
THE DOCTOR trying to act relaxed near the console.

YAZ  
You say that like remembering is optional…

THE DOCTOR  
It is.

* * *

YAZ  
You could wipe my memory of this entire conversation?

THE DOCTOR  
A human compatible neural block would make it easier, but yes, I could make you forget... it all, no memory of the future, space, or time travel, meeting The Dregs, Cybermen, or Rosa and Tesla...drop you back home, or just the little bit of this conversation where you realized my timeline doesn’t match yours and I haven’t been to Gallifrey with you, yet...

YAZ  
Have you….before?

THE DOCTOR if possible looks even more uncomfortable than earlier, walks around the console, flipping switches...nothing happens. The Doctor glares at the TARDIS ceiling.

THE DOCTOR  
(Reluctantly admits)  
Not to my Fam.

YAZ  
That’s not a no, just that you haven’t done it to us, yet.

THE DOCTOR  
(Defensively)  
I don’t make a habit of it Yaz.  
*sighs* Usually only if it’s needed to protect the future, or a life.  
Well, what do you say?

YAZ  
I say, none of your criteria is met and I want to remember,  
but I don’t think Graham and Ryan need to be told, at least not like ya just did.  
However, if they figure out you aren’t the you we last saw, they get to decide for themselves. Okay?

THE DOCTOR  
Okay, yes. But Yaz that means you need to be okay with Rule 1. Can you do it?  
Yaz, you don’t know me, and it’s my own fault, I haven’t told you things.  
I’ve lived for over 2000 years, and not all of them good, I’ve made many mistakes, in part it’s why I have so many rules, and also why I don’t travel alone.  
I’ve been negligent with you all. I thought if you didn’t know my past, that you couldn’t get hurt by the things you didn’t know.

YAZ  
That seems a bit naive, given your age.  
Also it doesn’t seem like you have that many rules, you’ve got several rule ones and a rule two.

THE DOCTOR  
Yea, well, I thought it would be nice show you all the Universe, without complications.  
Laugh hard, run fast, be kind.

YAZ  
Doctor, we are your friends, your Fam.  
You can tell us stuff.  
We want to help, if we can.  
Or if you need, just to listen.

THE DOCTOR  
Yaz, my last run in with the Master, was just before we met, it didn’t end well.  
It Involved two versions of themselves and Mondasian Cybermen on a spaceship trying to escape a black hole. I lost my friends...

I don’t know what happens after you last saw me.  
But maybe some of these other rules you could find useful.  
Number 7: Never run when you are scared;  
Rule 8: Never ignore a coincidence.  
Unless you're busy, then always ignore a coincidence.  
Rule 27: Never knowingly be serious.  
Rule 408: Time is not the Boss of you.  
And Never give up, never give in.

I don’t have a number for this, it's just an in the TARDIS rule: But No hanky-panky while in the Vortex. Caveat, unless you are aware of the risks of having a baby with a “time head”.

YAZ  
*Laughs* A Timehead? Now ya just making things up.

THE DOCTOR  
Nope, that’s what Amy called it.  
I didn’t take her worry seriously and I should have.  
Her and Rory’s daughter was born Human Plus.

YAZ  
Human plus what?

THE DOCTOR jumps forward, grabs both tea cups and marches off toward a kitchen.

THE DOCTOR  
Come along…..  
The tea won’t make itself.  
Well that's not true, it might if we ask nicely.

YAZ stretches and slowly follows along, assumes the Doctor is using this as a distraction to end the conversation. THE DOCTOR glances back with a smile and addresses the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
What do you say, Old Girl, tea and biscuits in the rainforest?

The TARDIS shifts corridors and a green door appears around the next corner.

Get a shift on Yaz, tea is getting cold.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time in the “Forest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure that 13 would be this open, but we did start to hear her tell the fam about Agatha Christie and the wasp in Kerblam.  
> If they believed it is another matter....

THE DOCTOR  
What do you say, Old Girl, tea and biscuits in the rainforest?

The TARDIS shifts corridors and a green door appears around the next corner, Doctor paused standing in front of the door.

Get a shift on Yaz, the tea is getting cold.

* * *

INT. TARDIS - “NIGHT” - A FOREST LIKE ROOM - DAY  
YAZ and THE DOCTOR are sat upon a blanket near a river bank, relaxing with a tea service and various snacks spread out between them, some more nutritious than others. The Doctor sits cross legged guarding a large pile of custard creams.

YAZ  
*laughing* Don’t worry they’re all yours.

THE DOCTOR  
(Abruptly changes demeanor)  
So the Plus in their Child was like arton energy from the vortex woven into her DNA, a triple helix like my people, two hearts, and a keen sense of time.  
They did succeed in making her my very own bespoke psychopath.  
An assassin programmed to kill me when we first met, she also saved my life that same day. So as first dates in 1938 Berlin go it was mixed messages.

YAZ  
Doctor!

THE DOCTOR  
No worries, I married her when she was older and broke time trying to stop a fixed point…but it had to happen, but it didn’t have to happen the way the universe thought so, cheers, I’m not dead. Bit confusing I know, it’s like time woven into this...Wait...No...Hang on, woven...I need the files from Demons Run... Later though.  
Now back to rules:  
Never use weapons, unless it can be rebuilt.  
I haven’t given it a number yet, but I’m sure it’s in the top 10.  
Never be Cruel, Never be Cowardly.  
Never eat pears.  
Remember hate is alway foolish, Love is always wise.  
Always try to be nice, but never fail to be kind.  
Laugh hard, run fast, be kind.  
What I told myself, before I met you all. When I still was a different...me.

YAZ  
You aren’t joking about being a Scotsman or being thousands of years old?

THE DOCTOR  
Nope, I did say I was trying not to use Rule 1.  
Actually if you count the time I was stuck in a place, punching a hole in 20 feet of wall, harder than pure diamond. I’d be over 4 1/2 billion years old, but we don’t count that. 

YAZ  
That’s horrible! Why? Who did that to you?

THE DOCTOR  
The Lord President Rassilon and the rest of the High Council of Gallifrey. They wanted something, could have been freed, if I’d given it.  
Don’t worry, not everyone was like that, the kind people, the regular people, those who saw my actions during the Time War, the Citadels Guards that refused to execute me, they stood by me as I kicked Rassilon and the rest of the High Council off my planet. My title as Lord President, restored once again.

YAZ  
Your President....that's....Better than a clerk.

THE DOCTOR  
Not really, no travel benefits.  
I tricked them though, because what they did cost Clara her life.  
I made them bring Clara back, pulled her from timestream, heartbeat frozen in the moment before death, then I stole a TARDIS and ran away, again….In fact I have no idea if Rassilon returned after I was gone. He probably did, it would be just like him to return. Like a bad penny him.

Long Pause, the Doctor goes silent, thinking about things the Masters said, things Missy said, and the High Council concern about the Hybrid. Memory of Missy saying everyone is a Hybrid and a friend inside the enemy, the enemy inside the friend..

YAZ  
Doctor, Who are people you’ve mentioned: Amy, Rory, and Clara. Past us? Past “fam”? And where are they now?

THE DOCTOR  
Friends, In-laws even.  
The Ponds, Amy and Rory Williams they lived a long life, in the past.  
I couldn’t get back to 1938 New York, I barely got there the first time.  
In fact I can’t take you to New York anytime during their lifetime there.  
The TARDIS just won’t go there or at least she’s refused to so far.  
Their daughter, River, with her vortex manipulator found a way, she would send me updates and take messages back-and-forth.

YAZ  
River, your wife, the 51st Century University Professor, is the same person that tried to assassinate you in 1938 Germany and was the daughter of friends you traveled with? 

THE DOCTOR  
Yup, 10 points to Yaz.  
I did meet River first though.  
When I was younger, still wore sandshoes and had great hair. Not ginger though.  
She was at least in her 200’s, not that I knew that at the time.  
Not exactly sure how old she was, during our time on Darillium, she once claimed older eyes, tried to clarify and I was informed you never ask a lady her age. As time travelers especially as ones that didn’t always travel together we’d tended to be vague about ages anyway, even though we celebrated birthdays.

Now, about Clara, I don’t know what happened to her.  
I took her to a place, I thought her heart would restart, it didn’t.  
Clara the impossible girl that met me over and over throughout time and space.  
I mean it’s possible we could still meet her somewhere along my timeline, maybe. Not sure really. I lost my memories of her.  
Before I died...before I regenerated into this face, I was given a gift that returned my memories of her. I don’t know if that means she returned to the moment of her death or if she is still somewhere out in the universe traveling in a stolen tardis with Lady ME, Ashildr, could be both..

YAZ  
She can pilot a TARDIS, is she also a Timelord?

THE DOCTOR  
No, a human, she became...too like me.  
She was following Rule 1: “Use your enemies’ power against them.”  
She came up with a plan, she didn’t tell me the plan before going forward with it.  
I once told her she made a mighty fine Doctor, exceptional Doctor even, but goodness had nothing to do with it. Local knowledge...Rigsy was her companion then, so naturally when he was in trouble again she wanted to protect him....she was told “You can pass the Mark on, but you can’t cheat death.” And she was trying to be clever, because that’s what I did, that’s what I taught her to do. But she was lacking key knowledge of the Shades true nature and the contract of the mark.

YAZ  
Because you didn’t tell her?

THE DOCTOR  
I realized too late, my interactions with Mayor Me/Ashildr, even my very act of saving Ashildr’s life all those centuries ago could have brought her to Gallifrey’s attention, especially an anomaly that early in Earth's history.  
All the prophecies about the Hybrid, Timelords can be a devious lot, none more so than those of the Prydonian Chapter especially Rassilon. Somehow they knew ME was a hybrid, but they’d eliminated her as the threat. However if I’d created one Hybrid how many others might I have made, they wanted to know who the hybrid threat to Gallifrey was and thought I knew. So they laid a trap, On a trap street and Clara died, and I was very angry.

YAZ  
Didn’t you say, your family was Prydonian.  
Calling them devious, doesn’t sound like you are a fan?

THE DOCTOR  
On the contrary, Prydonians were noted for their cunning and deviousness and honesty about it. It is those that forsworn their vows as a Prydonian, that are especially dangerous. Like The Master.  
A Chancellor once lamented that the Prydonians were comprised of "renegades, fugitives, lunatics and ingrates". I suppose that is true to a certain extent, there was a group of us ‘The Deca’ most of us left for various reasons, just as well, we would have made terrible politicians. 

It’s never good for me to be angry. I can go too far.  
There are some, that call me the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Imp of the Pandorica, the Beast of Trenzalore, the Butcher of Skull Moon, and in the Language of the Gamma Forest the Doctor means Mighty Warrior.  
I once destroyed the Twelfth Cyber Legion.

YAZ  
You're not really all those things, you do good, you help people, you save people, you save whole planets. As for the Cybermen, Well good, they nearly wipe out the Human Race.

THE DOCTOR  
No, not good, Not justified, they hadn’t done that, yet…  
That cyber fleet monitored their local galactic quadrant.  
They knew the exact location where Amy was being held.  
I wanted to send a message, just to make a point, to the people that took Amy, to let them know I was coming for them.

YAZ  
I suppose It's understandable, she is your mother in-law.

THE DOCTOR  
Except I didn’t know that, not then.  
She was my best friend, and they stole her from us...me & Rory.  
They had her for months.  
They were using Flesh, sending a signal into the TARDIS, everywhen we were, all that time, her mind was with us, but her actual body was with Madame Kovarian all the while she was pregnant with their daughter, Melody.

YAZ  
I thought their daughter was River?

The DOCTOR jumps up and rushes over to the bank of the river. Gestures for YAZ to follow, she does. As they kneel by the water.

THE DOCTOR  
“The only water in the forest is the River”.  
The TARDIS told Rory, when she had a body. Didn’t get the reference at the time....  
In the Language of the Gamma Forests Melody Pond is River Song.

YAZ  
Is that what this place is, a copy of the Gamma Forests?  
And their name for you is Mighty Warrior?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes, it was a warning from my wife.  
What I might become if I continued down that path, The Oncoming Storm, able to turn armies around at the very mention of my name. Able call upon an army of my own friends...

YAZ  
That’s...hard to imagine, you leading an ar...

THE DOCTOR  
I was running around being clever,  
orchestrating things from behind the scenes until the big reveal.  
Demon’s run, but count the cost.  
The Battle’s Won, but the Child is lost.

THE DOCTOR, stands and returns to a smaller pile of custard creams at the picnic blanket. YAZ sighs and walks back with the Doctor.

YAZ  
What is that?  
You mentioned Demons Run earlier, I thought it was a place.

THE DOCTOR  
It's both, that is part of a poem, as old as time, about what happened at Demons Run...how that place got its name, like I said a warning from my wife, the very child that was lost.

YAZ  
Will you tell me the full poem?

THE DOCTOR stalls, pouring more tea, sorting out snacks.

THE DOCTOR  
I sent Rory to call on River, to join the fight. She said it was her birthday and she couldn’t show until the end ....I was so slow then…I didn’t get it.  
She couldn’t be there as an adult, because she was already there as the child.  
“Demon’s run when a good man goes to war.  
Night will fall and drown the sun,  
When a good man goes to war.  
Friendship dies and true love lies,  
Night will fall and the dark will rise,  
When a good man goes to war.  
Demon’s run, but count the cost.  
The battle's won, but the child is lost.”

YAZ  
What happened? Were you able to find the child?  
River...Melody, did you reunite her with Amy and Rory?

THE DOCTOR  
No, little Melody Pond was not returned to her mother,  
but Mels Zucker did grow up with her mother and father, as best friends.  
Amy named her daughter after her...her daughter.  
The Ponds worked it out once, how long they traveled with me, and during that time I traveled on my own for at least 200 years of it. Well, not all on my own, I ran into River a lot then.

It’s never been good for me to travel alone too long. The TARDIS knows that, I think that’s why I couldn’t get you all home right away.  
My wife, after Darillium, had Nardole stay with me. A night on Darillium is 24 earth standard years, and oh did we stretch out those years, but always back from an adventure just minutes after we left.

YAZ  
*teasingly* Are you sure it was minutes later, on the same day?

THE DOCTOR  
Oi! Very funny, besides it was River that got us home on time.  
The TARDIS taught River how to pilot her.

TARDIS makes a pleased sound.

YAZ  
Oh, could the TARDIS teach us how to as well?

The TARDIS can be heard making an almost sad noise.

THE DOCTOR  
Not in the same way, River as a child of the TARDIS, has natural telepathic abilities, and they have a special bond. a TARDIS can do that with her pilots.  
You’d have to use the telepathic interface, and concentrate on exactly where and when you want to be, if you stay focused and not waver, then she should take you where you need to be.

YAZ  
Pilots, plural?

THE DOCTOR  
Yaz, There are 6 sides to the console for a reason, it is meant to be flown easily with 6 pilots, 2 minimum, 1 if all maneuvers are pre-planned and plotted, before leaving.

YAZ  
*grins* Oh, really, you do a lot of pre planning, then?

The Doctor glares, not fond of this kind of teasing, purses her lips and changes the subject.

THE DOCTOR  
Yaz, I’m concerned about what you all said when you first came on.

YAZ  
(Still amused)  
I’m surprised you heard us, the way you were interrupting.

THE DOCTOR  
You need to remember this in an emergency you can ask the TARDIS for the voice interface to activate, and use the telepathic circuits.

YAZ  
Would that work with any TARDIS, or just yours?

THE DOCTOR  
Oh, best with this Old Girl, right?

THE DOCTOR pats the “ground” and TARDIS hums agreeably.

I doubt you could just take one from Gallifrey without a Timelord to disable the security protocols, but if that was done, it could, maybe work.

YAZ  
How would I know, if the protocols were disabled?

THE DOCTOR picks up the remaining picnic items, grabs the blanket and throws it over a shoulder.

THE DOCTOR  
Come on Yaz, off to one of the old desktops, I’ll show you.

INT. TARDIS - MORNING’ISH - CORRIDOR  
A Cloister bell tolls THE DOCTOR and YAZ running toward the console room. They run past GRAHAM and RYAN who are awake now...

THE DOCTOR  
What is it?

The TARDIS helpfully plays a Dalek warning “You are the Doctor, you are an enemy of the Daleks” throughout the TARDIS. 


End file.
